


Loyalty and Duty

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Series: The General and the Secretary [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Final farewells, Heart-to-Heart, Legends Grievous backstory, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Reader is a woman, Takes place during ROTS, You can even view this in a romantic way if you really wanted to, reader is a secretary/aide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: The Republic is closing in; the both of you know this. Your superior decides to summon you and discuss some important matters.Sequel to "Mutual Respect".





	Loyalty and Duty

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I decided to do another Grievous/reader insert. He needs more of them and I enjoyed writing the previous one. This one is a lot more emotional and not as light hearted as the last one. It takes place on the eve of the Battle of Utapau.
> 
> The rules that applied to the last one are the same with this one. No "y/n = your name" stuff and you're still a female! So you guys can imagine everything as is and without any distracting breaks or insertions to ruin the flow.
> 
> So please enjoy!

Loyalty and Duty

Sleep wouldn't come to you. You were sure it would continue to remain elusive.

A few hours passed and you still found yourself staring up at the drab ceiling that loomed above your bed. Undoubtedly, it was still late and you could see a single, stray beam of moonlight through your skylight. You had to try to fall asleep and salvage at least a few hours of rest before you'd rise and begin your tasks and work for the next day. You reasoned to yourself you would have to be alert and capable. There would be no half-hearted efforts being exerted.

Yet flurried thoughts raced through your mind and anxiety churned and tightened in your chest, which made you feel nauseous. The things that transpired fairly recently only made you feel even worse. Anymore, you feared that peace would become an unobtainable feat. You feared that you and your allies would lose. You feared it would all be for naught. Victory seemed to become an abstract concept to you but you didn't dare say that out loud.

Count Dooku was killed and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was rescued from his captivity. The Confederacy was still floundering, trying to make sense of what happened and how exactly the Battle of Coruscant had been lost. It seemed as if things were going swimmingly until the Count was slain by Jedi saboteurs. Then those saboteurs had retrieved the Chancellor and the Separatists were forced to retreat.

You weren't there for that skirmish but you had heard all about it. To hear about the death of the Count and Palpatine's rescue flabbergasted you. You were confident that things were going to go swimmingly. After all, you had passed along countless orders and messages about this invasion and it seemed foolproof enough in your eyes…

But it ended in disaster. It was a wasted effort in your eyes and you were massively disappointed with the outcome. It had been a humiliating and demeaning blow to the Separatist cause and it worried you immensely.

Both sides were starting to tire from this grueling and bloody war. In fact, you were becoming weary of it as well. You hoped things would've been winding down but it felt that it was only escalating. Your shifts were longer and both you and your superior were thoroughly occupied with your duties. His crankiness seemed to rub onto you as there were times that you felt like punching a super battle droid just to let out some of that pent up steam in you.

A strangled gasp escaped from your throat when you heard someone knocking on your door. Your eyes flitted over to the door and for a moment, you felt a twinge of fear.

Hastily, you dismissed the feeling and forced yourself to sit up. You debated with yourself internally over answering it or pretending as if you heard nothing. But you figured it'd be wisest to answer…just in case.

You rose from your bed and made your way over to your favorite colored cloak that hung up on the wall just beside your locked door. Then you put it on, wanting to look at least somewhat presentable as you were still in your sleeping wear.

After doing that, you deactivated the locking mechanism and your door started to open up.

The first thing that stood out to you was a glowing pair of crimson optics. They nearly lit up the darkened corridor and your heart almost skipped a beat but that luminosity was familiar to you. There was no cause for alarm and you felt yourself relax. Those artificial eyes belonged to a being you crossed paths with many times before.

"You are needed," the droning yet oddly calming voice of the MagnaGuard announced.

This was unexpected to say the least and you began to wonder why Grievous was summoning you at this hour. It was all so unusual and you found yourself becoming more and more confused as the seconds ticked by.

"Is there something wrong?" you asked as you raised a brow.

"The Master did not say." The war droid's vocabulator crackled softly as it said those words. "Your presence is needed as soon as possible."

"I'm ready to go now then especially if it's this vital."

"Follow me."

Its gray, dingy cloak wafted slightly as it turned and began to lead you to the General's quarters. You only followed it once it was a few footsteps ahead, preferring to give it a comfortable berth. Though you were accustomed to these formidable war machines, they were without a doubt the deadliest droids in the Separatists' employ. They were mechanized nightmares on the battlefront and you had a heard a story or two of even a Jedi being bested and slain by them.

The MagnaGuards were familiar with you as well. Grievous ordered them to allow you passage to his quarters and come and go as you pleased since you worked closely with him. They never made a hostile move towards you but they were still vigilant and watched you regardless. Their automated determination was something that chilled you at times. You knew that they served their master well.

Silently, you accompanied the tall and cloaked droid. It didn't speak to you as it continued along but you already knew they were rather horrid conversationalists. They certainly weren't programmed to be protocol droids. They very rarely spoke and when they did, it was only when it was absolutely necessary. Other than those occurrences, they were eerily calm and quiet until prompted to attack.

A few minutes passed before your escort halted at the entrance to the General's rooms. You still kept your distance and the droid knocked on the door.

"Master, I have acquired your aide," it announced.

"Allow her in and leave us be!"

His voiced boomed loudly and clearly even though the door was still sealed. You cringed inwardly at the barked order and you got a hunch he was most likely in one of his more unpleasant moods.

Wordlessly, the MagnaGuard turned away from the door and left you to your fate. With its feet clanking softly against the tiled floor, it walked down the corridor to resume its previous monitoring duties.

The door to Grievous' chambers then opened, encouraging you to enter them. You took a deep breath and entered. For a moment, you almost wished you at least tied your hair back and had some other clothes on so you could be a little more presentable. If the matter wasn't so pressing, you would've done that but you didn't want to keep the General waiting.

As soon as the door parted, you could make out his shape standing out on a balcony on the far side of the room. You entered and the door closed behind you with a firm click. You made your way over to the balcony, curious as to why he summoned you at this hour. In all honesty, you hoped it wasn't anything too dire or serious. It would just be added stress for you.

"Good evening, sir," you greeted him.

He glanced over his shoulder when you spoke. His arms were folded behind his back and earlier, his head was turned upwards to the heavens. He was quietly observing the Utapaun night sky while he waited for you.

"I do hope you weren't resting too soundly," he said.

"No. I was wide awake actually," you admitted. "I fear I can't sleep with all this insanity unfolding."

"It's almost amusing how with Dooku's death, things are becoming unwoven. Dissension is starting to crop up and I've had a series of doubtful and scrutinizing gazes directed to me. I suppose I cannot blame them. I am not suited for the finer and more delicate intricacies of politics. Now I find myself at the helm of being the leader of this movement… Yet there is Lord Sidious who is my sole superior now."

"Sir, you must do what you can. I know your responsibilities have grown exponentially with the Count's demise but you must remain a steadfast leader."

"I will smother and cut down any opposition that is presented to me. Now that Dooku is gone, he cannot stay my hand when the Separatist Council insults me or acts out of line." His eyes narrowed into a sneer at you but you knew he wasn't about to lash at you. "The Council… You have seen and heard what they're like. You've dealt with each member numerous times."

"I have. Do you fear they will try to usurp you?"

"I do not doubt it. In fact, I expect it. They've doubted my military leadership so of course they will be opposed to my newfound political power." His eyes changed again and they had a malevolent gleam to them. If he had the lower half of his mask, you were sure he would've been smiling wickedly. "I will personally issue executions if things start to become unruly."

You weren't sure how to react to the things he was telling you. It was no secret that he loathed the Council and its members in return weren't so fond of him. He even revealed to you that in the war's aftermath, Gunray would be the first to die. His threats were real and you knew better than to question them or brush them off. Although you were his right hand so to speak, you didn't want to test your boundaries or abuse your privilege. You wanted to remain in his favor and you didn't want to spoil the trust and respect you two developed for each other.

"I understand, sir," you nodded.

He suddenly placed one of his clawed hands on your shoulder. You suppressed the instinct to swallow heavily. Worry swam in your stomach.

His eyes were earnest. Those golden orbs were so expressive and you easily could read them after being in close proximity to him for over two years. For the fleetest moment, you thought you saw something akin to legitimate concern in them. This was a side to him that you have never witnessed until now.

"Be my eyes and ears when I am not present," he said. "I do not trust them. Lord Sidious commands that I ship the Council off to the Mustafar system in the morning for safekeeping. I know they don't trust you since you are my assistant but I urge you to watch them carefully when they do relay messages to you. Be on the lookout for coded or encrypted messages."

"Of course!" you stated breathlessly. "I will do whatever I possibly can to help you, sir. I am your aide and ally."

"I trust you. You know that I do. I do not know what exactly the future holds but I know a storm is brewing and coming here to Utapau. The Republic is on its way and they will stop at nothing to capture or kill me. With Dooku out of the way, I am their prime target."

You knew he was telling the truth. There was no denying that he was the Republic's number one priority as of that moment. If Grievous was to be detained or slain, then the Confederacy would spiral out of control. A new head of state would be selected from the Council and you had a feeling the Council members would backstab and possibly try to eliminate one another in order to obtain the position. Things would escalate and become ugly rather quickly. Splintering would occur and the Confederacy might possibly destroy itself before the Republic could.

Even entertaining these thoughts made you sick and weak. Without him, you believed victory wasn't obtainable. Grievous would have to survive.

He had to.

"If you are going to send off the Council to Mustafar, you must leave as well," you urged. You were careful with your tone as you didn't want to sound too forceful or risk him mistaking you for ordering him. "Staying here may be too dangerous if what you feel is true. You should listen to your instincts since they very well may save you."

His hand retreated from its perch on your shoulder. He blinked slowly and his gaze remained trained on your face.

"I have arranged for a shuttle to ferry you away from here as well," he announced. "You are to leave in the morning."

The blood in your veins chilled and it almost felt as if slush was pulsating through you. Your mouth seemed to miraculously turn as dry as a sparse and cruel desert planet. It felt as if the air in your lungs had been sucked out of you.

You had to have misheard him. He had to have said or meant something else. Your place was at his side, especially during a tough and trying time such as this. He needed all the assistance he could receive and you were more than ready to help him in whatever way you could.

"Sir..?" you started shakily.

"My decision is final," he said with the utmost surety. "I suggest that you do not question it."

You temporarily parted from him many times before whether it was for evacuation purposes, military protocol or some other reason. But you always ended up reuniting with him and you were never separated for long. Yet, deep inside, this order didn't sit well with you. You felt as if you had to debate over it. You couldn't follow it through. It felt wrong.

"Sir, I must argue," you said. You summoned up all of your bravery and decided to state your case. "I can help in other ways. You know I've been trained and I can act like a soldier and fight if it calls for it. I'm not afraid! I will fight them without remorse or mercy! Tell me what I can do and I'll do it. I cannot leave Utapau without you. Sincerely, I feel that this is a…" You struggled to find the proper words and usage but you were at a loss so you opted to say what originally was on the tip of your tongue. You already defied his order. "This is an unwise choice. Forgive me, sir, I don't mean to offend or undermine you but I wouldn't have a clear conscious if I didn't say something."

Grievous was silent. He remained still and quiet but he remained focused on you. At any moment, you expected him to draw one of his blades and impale you with it. You waited for him to rake his claws across your throat and leave you to choke on your own blood as you perished.

He didn't tolerate insubordination and he was quick to bring down discipline and punishment. That only meant your life was forfeit at this point. Your fate was sealed and there was no getting out of this. But you were willing to take whatever was given to you. You felt what you needed to be said was vital and you weren't going back on those words.

However, no swift and brutal hammer of justice was brought down on you. Time went by but you remained alive. But for as long as he remained unresponsive, you were on edge.

"Your concern is most flattering," he said. His tone sounded almost thoughtful and there was no hint of ire in it. "But you must understand something. You are my assistant and if the Republic was to capture you, it'd prove to be of use to them."

"I wouldn't tell them a thing," you steadfastly proclaimed. "I wouldn't give them any information or betray you. Not even some Jedi's mind trick would work on me."

"You are this determined?"

"Yes."

"Although we have never been on the battlefield together and fought side by side, I still consider you to be an indispensible and valuable accomplice. You have proven your worth through your hard work, devotion and bravery. I cannot deny it or ever call you a traitor or a coward." He turned away from you finally and began to pace across the smooth, polished surface of the balcony. "You remind me of my old soldiers and comrades I fought alongside with on my homeworld. It's refreshing especially amongst this sea of idiotic and brainless droids that I must suffer. Your father is a fine commander and he is one of the few officers under me that I respect. I have rewarded him appropriately for his services. I can see that he and your mother have taught you well and groomed you to be a respectable individual."

"Thank you… But, General, may I ask what you are saying?"

"What I am saying is this; you must follow my command. There is no negotiating. There is no compromise. It is for your own safety and for the prolonged safety of our rebellion. I have heard of a saying that has been circulating about… Sometimes, good soldiers don't follow orders. I must agree with that in some cases. I myself disobeyed my commanders and my father when I was a young man decades ago. But in your particular dilemma, there are no other options. You are to leave tomorrow and the shuttle will take you back to your homeworld. You will remain on Pristus with your family until I give you further instructions. I urge you to return to your quarters and try to rest before you leave. That is final and I won't elaborate any further."

The Kaleesh's judgment was final and he wouldn't be swayed. It tore you apart and while you yearned to stand by his side and support him, to continue defying him wouldn't do you any good. There was the possibility of invoking his wrath and that was something you wanted to avert. You loathed Grievous' orders but you knew you had to go through with them.

You knew what he said was wholly true. Even you knew that you were exposed to sensitive Separatist documents, encryptions, battle plans and other vital data that the Republic would undoubtedly utilize if it fell into their hands. If you were to be captured by them, they would do whatever they could to pick at your brain and coerce you to cooperate with them. Grievous' logic was sound and you couldn't argue with it. His decision was actually a clever move.

Your heart and your mind were heavily divided over this crisis. It didn't feel right to leave him behind while he shouldered these extra burdens. However, he was unwavering and indomitable; he would cope with it and continue on as he had always done. You told yourself that he would get through this and that he knew what he was doing. All you had to do was trust in the General.

"I understand," you said, lowering your head to him. "I won't argue any further, sir."

"Good," he retorted. "Your mind is so troubled and restless. I can see how unsettled and anxious you are. Slumber will help ease your mind."

"May I tell you one more thing before I leave your presence, sir?"

"What is it?"

You hesitated and internally chastised yourself with even bothering to bring this up to him. Now that you were thinking about it, it seemed practically suicidal to disclose this matter to him. At the same time, you trusted him and you felt that being this honest about it would help diffuse any rage or disgust he might possibly express. This was necessary and he needed to know this.

"It's something only my parents and I know," you confided. "No one else was ever told this. A long time ago, when I was born, a Jedi Knight came to the clinic I was delivered in. This Jedi was scouting all of the newborns present to see if any had the appropriate midi-chlorian levels to be considered admittance to their order. That Jedi took his turn with me and…" Your nerves felt as if they were failing you but you forced yourself to continue. "He noticed the midi-chlorian count in my blood. I had the highest out the batch but I was considered to be on the lower end of the average spectrum. He noted this and asked my parents if he could take me to Coruscant to prepare me for training. I was lucky that my mother and father wanted me and were attached to me even while I was unborn. They refused. The Jedi left and respected their wishes. I never really developed any Force related powers or abilities so to speak but sometimes I get dreadful feelings before something bad happens especially if it's with people I become close to. I can't control these sudden sensations and they come out of nowhere." You felt foolish for exposing that little tidbit to him but it was true. "Sir, please. Heed my warning when I say I feel something unfortunate is going to befall you. I don't know what will happen but I know it is coming. Be safe and leave Utapau as soon as you can."

His golden eyes were widened and that gave away his shock at your little narrative. But he made no motion to approach you or reach for one of his captured lightsabers.

"The Force…" He chuckled and folded his hands together. "What an interesting and convenient little gift it is. I never would've expected that the Force was with you. I respect your mother and father even more now for refusing to give you up to them. If you had joined that vile, corrupt and despicable order of theirs, our lives would've intersected in a very different and negative manner."

"I-I know," you said uneasily.

You had a strong feeling that if your parents actually gave you over to that Knight, you most likely wouldn't be alive today. In fact, you were certain you would've met your death on the end of Grievous' sabers. No mercy would be given to you and you most likely wouldn't even pose a real challenge to him. You did indeed could've become a Jedi but due to the low midi-chlorian count, it was probable you certainly wouldn't ever become like one of the more powerful and gifted members of their order. Your fate would be sealed.

Time and time again, you would mentally thank your mother and father for turning the Jedi away. You were convinced that was the best decision they ever made. There was no way that you would ever want a life like that. The Republic and the Jedi were your enemies and it'd always remain that way. Both of those institutions needed to be dissolved. This was your chosen path and you wouldn't ever deviate from it or wish you had another life. And you hoped nothing would ever shake you or cause you to ever think otherwise…

"But let us not dwell upon that depressing alternate reality," he said as he noticed your somber silence while you reflected. "You are on the right side of the board and that is all that matters. I will heed your warning and be wary. I will not see you off as you disembark from this planet as I will be busy corralling and briefing the Council."

"Until next time, General?" you asked.

"Affirmative. As I have said, I will contact you whenever things settle and I have certain tasks completed. You need not answer any calls and you may transfer all of them to me. Enjoy your time with your family in the meantime. You are dismissed."

You had no desire to walk away and go back to your room. You wanted to remain behind but you couldn't disobey him more than you already did. Again, you tried to promise yourself that all would be well. All of these ominous ruminations were just a product of your frayed nerves and lack of consistent sleep. Everything would be alright.

"Goodnight, sir," you said.

He didn't reply.

Wordlessly, you turned on your heels and started to walk briskly out of his chambers. All of it felt so wrong and you felt repulsed that you couldn't do anything. You were angry, anxious and felt completely and utterly hopeless. You had to distance yourself from him before you'd end up bursting into tears.

You nearly tripped over your feet when you heard him call you by your first name. After halting in your footsteps and stealthily trying to wipe away the tears pinpricking in your eyes, you turned around.

Grievous stood in place on the balcony and he stared back at you. The Kaleesh warlord nodded his head at you. It was always a gesture he gave to you concluding your day of service.

"Thank you," he said, "and have a good evening."

You nearly burst into tears at those words. It came as an enormous surprise to you but it was a very much welcomed one. Yet you held back that salty confluence and you managed to smile at him.

"Thank you, sir," you graciously answered. "Thank you so much."

His masked face nodded at you again, letting you know that you were truly free to go now. You left his presence with a smile on your face and your heart feeling a little lighter.

Just as he had arranged, you left the following morning. Your shuttle escorted you from the sinkhole-ravaged planet and transported you to your beloved Pristus. You arrived without incident and reunited with your smiling parents. Then you followed them home and helped them prepare dinner.

Just as you were all about to sit down at the table and eat, you learned about the unthinkable. Your heart shattered into billions of atoms as you knew he would never contact you again.


End file.
